


Подозрения

by winni_w



Category: Good Wife (TV), Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда сомневаешься, расскажи самому близкому человеку о своих мучениях, ведь семья - всегда семья. Но... так ли это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подозрения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

\- Да это, наверное, покажется тебе чушью, - отмахнулась Алисия.  
\- Ну а все-таки, что случилось? По телефону у тебя голос был, словно ты взобралась вот на эту стойку, а вокруг клацали когтями и пыхали огнем огромные серые волки.  
Алисия фыркнула от неуклюжей метафоры Оуэна и приняла у него из рук чашку кофе. В черной гуще отражались ее глаза - как ни пытался брат развеселить ее, взгляд все равно оставался напряженным. Оуэн, конечно, ляпнул наобум, но удивительно близко к истине. Она действительно ощущала себя загнанным зверем меж красных флажков. Может быть, сравнение неожиданное - ведь все обстояло просто прекрасно: и работа, и дети, и Питер подальше от нее, и любимый Уилл близко. Но ощущение сужающегося кольца никуда не уходило.  
\- Знаешь, брат, по-моему, я схожу с ума, - вздохнула она.  
\- Давно пора, ты совсем не бережешь себя на этой работе, - невозмутимо кивнул Оуэн. - А так отдохнешь в чистой постели в белой комнатке... Ай! Не бей!  
Алисия опустила руку, которую в шутку занесла для подзатыльника.   
\- А если серьезно, рассказывай, - продолжил Оуэн, внимательно глядя на сестру.  
Алисия переступила по кафельному полу, обнимая ладонями чашку. Отражение в черной глади покрылось рябью. Хотелось согреться, хоть и не было холодно. Алисия вскинула глаза на часы на стене - пять часов утра. Дети спят еще. Даже не "уже" - а "еще", вот до чего рано. Почему ей-то не спится?   
Оуэн, похоже, тоже заинтересовался: когда она вошла, шаркая тапками, в кухню, он поднялся с дивана в примыкающей гостиной, и, невзирая на протесты Алисии, просто включил кофеварку. И остался с сестрой. Милый, милый брат.  
\- Мне кажется, что за мной следят.   
\- И?  
\- Что и? Психушка, ты хотел услышать? - рассердилась Алисия.  
\- Стой, не взрывайся, - успокоил ее Оуэн. - Спокойно. Я с тобой. Никто не собирается упекать в психушку лучшего адвоката Чикаго, ок?  
Алисия слабо улыбнулась.   
\- Вот именно, - кивнул брат. - Теперь рассказывай подробнее.  
\- Да, в общем-то, никаких твердых оснований нет. Одни подозрения. Например, девушка на велосипеде. Каждое утро я еду на работу по одной и той же дороге, и, когда я стою на светофоре, девушка пересекает дорогу на велосипеде.   
\- У вас обеих невероятная пунктуальность, только и всего.  
\- Она не одна такая. Все люди, которых мы обычно не замечаем, все эти дворники, продавцы мороженого, садовники - они все не меняются! Одинаково метут улицу, в один и тот же час поворачиваются, совершают какой-то маленький ритуал. Я словно попала в День сурка! - Алисия отчаянно взглянула на Оуэна.  
\- Ну хорошо, пусть так. И как это связано с тем, что за тобой следят? - терпеливо спросил Оуэн.  
\- Если все так и есть, значит, кто-то за этим стоит? - тихо спросила Алисия.  
\- А ты сама делаешь не одно и то же каждый день? - ответил ехидным вопросом брат. - Ладно, прости, я ляпнул глупость. Не обижайся.   
Сестра вздохнула, снова переступая с ноги на ноги. Оуэн немного помолчал.  
\- Мне кажется, - продолжил он, - мы вообще живем по колее. Американская жизнь - один большой шаблон, так устроено. Да и любая жизнь, в Кении ли, в России там, не знаю, везде! Только шаблоны разные. В Америке "родился-учился-поработал-вырастил детей-умер", а в Сомали "родился-поголодал-нарожал клопов-умер", уж прости за цинизм. И не смотри на меня так осуждающе, я обобщаю. Что, неправ?  
\- Прав, - задумчиво кивнула Алисия.  
\- Вот именно. Выбрось из головы, а если это продолжит тебя беспокоить, сходи к психоаналитику. Я знаю одного, он вытащил меня из депрессии после Стива. Дать телефон?  
\- Нет-нет, спасибо, - помотала головой Алисия.  
\- Ма-ам? - протянул сонный Зак, вползая в кухню. - Привет, дядя Оуэн. Чего вы в такую рань поднялись?  
Он наступил себе на длинную штанину пижамных брюк, но не упал, потому что Алисия поддержала его и поддернула цветастый пояс повыше.  
Оуэн улыбнулся этой сценке. Когда Алисия вместе с сыном вышли из кухни, он отвернулся, вынул сотовый из кармана брюк и набрал номер.  
\- Она начинает подозревать. Что мне делать?  
\- Продолжай, как есть. Ты взял верный курс, молодец, - произнес густой мужской голос в трубке.  
\- Теперь бы не переборщить и не внушить ей идею о реальности Матрицы, - хмыкнул Оуэн. Он знал, что там, за экранами телевизоров, тысячи телезрителей хихикнули над его шуткой.   
А за стенкой Алисия, успевшая вернуть Зака в постель, молча прислушивалась к разговору.


End file.
